Girls Like You
by Dorothy Rose
Summary: Tell me your thoughts on the Fire Nation. Tell me your feelings about Firebenders. Do you think they're all cold-blooded killers? Do you think they're just ordinary people? Anyone outside the Fire Nation will typically give a similar answer: Yes, anyone affiliated with the Fire Nation, or even Firebends, is a monster. If Sozin hadn't started the war, things would've been different.
1. Chapter 1

_'Cause girls like you_  
 _Run around with guys like me_  
 _'Til sundown, when I come through_  
 _I need a girl like you, yeah yeah_

-Girls Like You; **by Maroon 5**

* * *

Jada Liu liked to imagine that, one day, she wouldn't be seen as an outcast in her own village. She liked to imagine herself being accepted by the other villagers, being treated as an equal. But in the current state of things, "acceptance" was rare, almost foreign. The Fire Nation made it so everyone was against everyone, in a sense. Anyone who was in some way affiliated with someone from the Fire Nation was seen as an enemy. It didn't matter who that person was, or what kind of person they were beforehand, they were seen as an enemy the _second_ a soldier — domesticated or not — was involved.

In Jada's case, however, it was very different. She didn't really associate herself with the soldiers all that much. She hated them as much as the next guy. The other villagers — aside from her friend, Tae, though — didn't believe her for one second. No, Jada didn't associate with the Fire Nation soldiers. She didn't _want_ to. The _real_ problem was her mother was an heiress _from_ the Fire Nation.

Kiri was the name of Jada's mother. She died in childbirth, so the teen never got to meet her. She was only told stories and brief descriptions. Jada's father, Ronin, had been an Earth Kingdom native. He and Kiri fell in love and attempted to marry, but no one wanted to officiate a ceremony like that. In the end, the two chose to live in a kind of partnership, remaining in the same village that scorned them for their relationship. Years later, Jada was born. Then Kiri died shortly after. Ronin could never let go of that. He blamed his daughter very much for Kiri's demise.

For Jada, she could never understand why she was blamed for her mother's death. She couldn't have predicted the outcome of the birth itself. She didn't know if it would go smoothly or not. In the fifteen year old's mind, she was just being _born_ — what else could she do except that?

In the end, however, it didn't matter. Kiri was still dead and Ronin still held a grudge. At least for a few years, then the invasion happened. Fire Nation soldiers invaded Jada's village, looking to take the strongest Earthbenders back with them. Anyone who fought back were immediately killed. Jada watched in horror as her father, the village's strongest Earthbender, fought back. The soldiers didn't hold back in their Firebending.

Jada didn't hold back in her Firebending, either. She managed to hurt a few soldiers, and they hurt her back. She'd been eight at the time, and her bending was sloppy but fairly accurate. When the invasion came to a stop, Jada was left orphaned in a partially destroyed village that hated her. But where else could she _possibly_ go?

 **...**

"You're planning to _what_?" Tae looked at Jada in disbelief. He _wanted_ to believe that he heard something completely different, but he knew he hadn't. He wanted to believe that maybe — _maybe_ — Jada didn't mean what she actually said. But he knew he was wrong in that regard, too.

"I want to leave the village," Jada said. "There's nothing left for me here."

"Where do you plan to _go_?"

"I don't know. Maybe Ba Sing Se. Omashu, if I'm lucky."

With a sharp, humorless chuckle, Tae shook his head. "I can't believe this," he scoffed. "You can't leave, J. You couldn't _possibly_ survive out there."

Frowning at her friend, Jada crossed her arms over her chest, her sign of defiance. "I can," she exclaimed. "I'm a Firebender. I've gotten better at what I do, Tae."

"Yeah, you're a Firebender," he snapped, "but if you run into a soldier, they'll still see you as Earth Kingdom scum."

"I thought you'd at least be on my side about this."

"You're my _friend_ , I can't sit back and watch you do something stupid."

"This isn't stupid." Jada scowled at Tae. "My father was from Omashu. If I can get there — or even Ba Sing Se — then I'd be happy. Besides, my father may still have family in Omashu."

" _Please_ reconsider this, J," Tae pleaded. "I don't want to find out something happened to you."

"Nothing will happen to me, okay?" The fifteen year old tried for a reassuring smile, but she knew it wasn't working. Tae didn't like her idea; she knew from the start that he wouldn't. Considering he was Jada's _only_ friend, it made sense in a way. He cared about her more than anything, and he pretty much helped keep her alive after the invasion.

"Can you promise me one thing, J?" Tae sighed.

"Fine."

"Promise me you'll take the time to think about what you want."

"Tae, you _know_ I have. . .," Jada started.

" _Let_ me finish," he snapped. Jada shut her mouth. "Promise me you'll think about this some more. Take a few days to go over whether this is what you really want."

Pursing her lips, Jada nodded.* She couldn't argue with Tae on his request. He wouldn't allow it. Not when he considered it a life-or-death situation.

"Thank you," he sighed.

The two went to sit in silence for a few minutes, sitting on the dirt ground and watching the villagers do their daily routines. It was something the two did quite frequently. For Jada, she found it fascinating how some people could go through the same things every day and not get bored. For Tae, it was a way to keep his mind off things that bothered him. For him, a lot of things did.

"How's your family doing?" Jada asked, attempting to break the silence.

"They're doing fine," Tae said. "Imani is getting over her fever, which is good."

"That's good."

It was. Tae was the oldest of five children, with Imani being the only daughter. It was Tae's duty to help keep his siblings in check while his parents worked. But his mother chose to take time off work to help Imani through her sickness.

"Do you need help with anything?" Tae looked at Jada for a moment, his brows furrowing. "My parents have some extra stew from a few nights ago. And Raya made some bread last night. . ."

"I think I'm good on food for now," Jada replied. "I've still got some of the leftovers you gave me from last week."

"Those might be too old for you to eat, J."

"I've got to ration what I've got. If I plow through them, then I'll starve a lot quicker." Jada shrugged nonchalantly. "Plus, I don't want your family to get _too_ suspicious on why their food is disappearing."

Since Jada's father died, she'd been living on the streets for the last couple years. No one wanted to help her, and she didn't want to be a burden to anyone. But then there was Tae — he was adamant in helping his friend out. He wouldn't take "no" for an answer, either. He was determined to see her live as healthily as possible. It was still hard, though; Jada had no home, no family in the village. Her whole life had been turned upside down after that invasion when she was younger.

"I'll get you some of the bread Raya made. It's good."

Jada only nodded in response.

Another silence fell over the two. They continued watching the people, observing them in quiet interest. Jada looked at each person's features, admiring them. She was fascinated by all of them, by how different they all looked.

 _Different people, living such different lives,_ she thought. _But, in some ways, they're all the same._

Frowning slightly, Jada lowered her gaze for a moment. Her mind started to wander, to a life outside the village, away from all the scrutiny and judgment of the villagers. She wondered what life would be like somewhere else, like Ba Sing Se or Omashu. Those were the cities she _dreamed_ of living in; the places where Jada believed she'd be the most at home. Omashu, from what the teen understood, was the home of some of her father's family. Ba Sing Se was protected by the walls, and anyone could take refuge there. For Jada, if she could relocate, then she'd be able to live her life happily, without others knowing she was a Firebender.

 _I could finally leave all this behind. I wouldn't be so ashamed of my heritage, so scared to be who I really am._

But she'd still be holding herself back. She wouldn't be able to openly bend if she were to relocate. Being a Firebender was a big part of Jada's identity. While others found it to be a disgusting trait, the fifteen year old prided herself in her abilities. Firebenders were typically looked at in disdain, and that was completely understandable. But in Jada's fifteen years of life, she'd _never_ used her flames to hurt anyone. It went against her principles.

Turning her head slightly, the teen silently observed Tae. His hazel eyes were tiredly looking at the villagers in disinterest. His mouth was set in a deep frown, his shoulders slumped as his hands rested on his legs. Exhaustion seemed to be Tae's trademarked appearance.

 _He'd be heartbroken if I left him,_ Jada thought. _I don't want to do that to him, not after everything he's done._

Turning her gaze back to the villagers, the fifteen year old felt conflict start to rise in her chest.

 **...**

The day Jada realized she could Firebend, she had been relatively young. Her father had been furious at that, wanting her to either be an Earthbender or a non-bender. Firebending reminded him too much of Kiri, and that only fueled his raging emotions. Jada had been excited at the idea of being a bender, and she believed that Ronin would be just as excited as her. He'd gone nearly insane the day he saw her Firebending, ranting and raving how his daughter was becoming too much like Kiri, and it was becoming too much for him. Needless to say, the community was quick to realize just how many qualities Jada inherited from her mother.

The fifteen year old was quick to be ashamed of herself. Firebending was considered taboo. Her mixed heritage left her an outcast. In fact, Jada felt her existence as a whole was considered an abomination. Why anyone in the Fire Nation would have a child outside their own nation was beyond anyone's understanding.

Jada's embarrassment over her own identity left her feeling isolated for a long time. Even after befriending Tae, she still felt alone. In the teen's mind, she felt no one could truly understand her pain. She wanted to fit in, but nearly everyone was brushing her aside. Jada wanted nothing more than to be acknowledged and appreciated, but she was being ignored for something that was out of her control. Maybe that's why she felt so compelled to leave the village. Maybe that's why living in Omashu or Ba Sing Se seemed so favorable. No one would know she was a Firebender, or came from a mixed background. Jada could live however she wanted, with _whom_ ever she wanted. It was almost like a dream come true.

Until, that is, Jada would have to wake up. Reality would find a way to ruin everything. It always seemed to find a way.*

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **First off, I'd like to apologize for the wait on this chapter. I've had a bit of writer's block so I had difficulties writing this. Secondly, if you find anything in this chapter that could use improvement, don't hesitate to let me know, okay? I'd very much appreciate it. Lastly, just to let you guys know ahead of time, if you see "*" in random places, don't be alarmed. For me, I put them in as a way to help me concentrate. It helps me keep the flow of my writing.**

 **Nothing in the ATLA fandom belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the bamboo plants in my room. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, don't hesitate to let me know. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **Again, be sure to let me know if there's anything that could use improvement. If you guys don't tell me anything that might be wrong in the story, I won't be able to make it better/correct my mistakes. If that makes any sense at all.**

 **Leave some random facts if you want! It could be on new things or old things. It doesn't matter to me.**

 **Thanks a bunch, guys.**

 **Dorothy Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear diary,_

 _Why?—Why do they hate me?_

 _Why don't I fight back?_

 _Why do I act like such a creep?_

 _Why?—Why won't he date me?_

 _Why did I hit him?_

 _Why do I cry myself to sleep?_

 _Why?—Somebody hug me,_

 _Somebody fix me,_

 _Somebody save me. . ._

-Beautiful; **from the Off-Broadway musical "Heathers"**

* * *

 _Why did the Fire Nation feel so compelled to start the war? Why did they feel so compelled to ruin the lives of millions of people? Didn't Sozin know the kinds of pain he'd be giving the world? He'd obliterated the Air Nomads, he'd invaded parts of the Earth Kingdom. Hell, he even staged attacks to the Water Tribes. Why can't we all just be left alone? We didn't ask for this. We didn't ask for invasions or slaughter or fire. We wanted to live in peace. We wanted to mind our own business. But the Fire Nation had to make things so difficult, didn't they? With their superiority complex and absolute disregard for human life. It's almost sad the Avatar's dead; I'm sure they'd show Ozai who's in charge._

 **...**

Jada remembered her father saying those exact words nearly every day leading up to the invasion. In a way, she did agree with some of the things Ronin mentioned. There really was no need for Sozin to start the war. The four nations lived peacefully for so long before the war started, and it made no sense that the late Fire Lord would go and ruin that. It was also sad that the Air Nomads had to pay the ultimate price for Sozin's imperialistic tendencies. But there was no changing what had been done. For a hundred years, the world's been paying for the Fire Nation's mistakes. Whether it be in human lives, or the land obliterated by the hands of Firebenders, countless things were lost to the violence.

Was it depressing, knowing the world was being destroyed by the war? Of course. It was only appropriate to feel that way! Was it even more heartbreaking, realizing the countless number of people being effected by the war? Absolutely! People were having their lives uprooted by the very _mention_ of the Fire Nation. Simply saying the country's name gave people a wide array of emotions. Hatred, fear, sadness, defiance, uncertainty — the list could go on. Jada, for one, felt immense hatred and anxiety at the mention of the Fire Nation. Sure, it was her mother's homeland, but the fifteen year old was in no way proud of that part of her heritage. Jada would've given anything to be a pure-blooded Earth Kingdom resident. But what's done is done. Same with every ounce of damage done to the environment and people. It was too late to really do a lot of adjustments, or even any healing. Some of it was very permanent, unfortunately.*

Looking down, Jada felt her fingers gently stroke the fabic of her old clothes. They were hand-me-downs from Tae's family. More importantly, from him. He was constantly growing, and for every article of clothing he could no longer wear, he'd give to Jada. She appreciated the gesture, considering she hardly had a lot of clothing to begin with. Well, aside from the few articles she could still fit into.

Deep down, the fifteen year old knew that she'd have to repay Tae for everything he'd done for her. He'd done more than enough to ensure she was comfortable and safe, even if she had limitations put up for how much he could do. Though in Tae's case, he didn't really care about Jada's limitations. He wanted to do whatever was necessary for her.

 _He's always been such a good friend,_ Jada would think. _He's done more for me than anyone else in my life._

A deep frown had come across Jada's face. Her fingers fiddled with the fabric of the pants, noting how rough it felt on her fingertips. She knew better than to complain, though. The _last_ thing Jada wanted was to make Tae feel bad for the clothes he owned. His family was limited on money, and clothes were typically limited in what they could afford. Which, by definition, meant the cheapest, sometimes the most uncomfortable, clothes available. In Jada's mind, though, that was what Tae's family was going through. She had no business to judge them on any kind of financial hardships they might be facing.

"You wanna know something funny?" Jada asked, looking over at Tae.

"What?" He turned to look at her, a curious glint in his eyes.

"I remember my father going on these rants about the Fire Nation," Jada sighed. "He'd talk about how much he hated Sozin for starting the war. He'd go on and on about how the Fire Nation is tearing the world apart."

"He's not wrong."

"No, he's not. But at the same time, he was in a committed relationship with a woman _from_ the Fire Nation." Jada shrugged her shoulders. "They had me, and he's still talking about how much he hates the Fire Nation and everything. I think it's funny, is all."

"It really makes you wonder."

"It really does."

 **...**

Ronin Liu had always hated the Fire Nation, but his feelings for Kiri had him conflicted. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He wanted nothing more than to be with her, despite where she'd come from. But Ronin's love for Kiri didn't diminish the hatred he felt for his partner's homeland. The Fire Nation was still causing destruction, tearing people apart and creating a never-ending cycle of hatred. And it seemed his feelings only intensified after Jada's birth. While it wasn't his _daughter's_ fault that Kiri died, some part of Ronin _subconsciously_ blamed her anyway.

Kiri had been the one good thing to happen to Ronin in a long time. The realization that she was pregnant seemed to elate the couple even more so. But if Ronin had known then what he knew now — of Kiri's untimely death after childbirth — then he'd be not only devastated, but overwhelmed with poorly placed anger. Though it wouldn't really be much of a change, though. Jada had to grow up with her father's anger, she had to witness his outbursts and his ill placed emotions. The day the Fire Nation soldiers invaded the village, it _had_ been a terrifying day, but part of Jada seemed to find relief in their arrival. Ronin's attention would be on something else; his aggression could be let out on _some_ one else.

But just as suddenly as the soldiers appeared, they left. Only a small handful of Earthbenders had been taken that day. They were never heard from again. The ones who perished were mourned just as intensely as the ones who were stolen. Jada's emotions were, in a way, conflicted. While she found herself bothered by her father's death, she also felt a sense of freedom. She no longer had to live in fear of his raging emotions. She no longer had to deal with his constant berating of her. It was like a breath of fresh air. The only downside to realizing her father was dead was realizing that she was officially an orphan. Jada's village showed no sympathy for her, not even a little bit of remorse. The girl was still seen as scum due to her heritage, regardless of whether her parents were alive or not.*

As a result of Ronin's death, Jada's home was seized, her personal items taken from her. There was nothing she could do but let it happen. It was only through Tae's generosity that she was able to survive for as long as she had.

Ronin's body, along with the many other bodies of the deceased, were buried in a mass, unmarked grave. There weren't a lot of Earthbenders left in the village, so they could only do so much to help out before exhaustion set in. A small ceremony had been put together. Hardly anyone attended. Jada didn't have it in her to see her father's body thrown into a hole _filled_ with other bodies.

The day of the attack was the last time Jada ever saw her father.

 **...**

Tae had announced his departure only a few minutes after his last conversation with Jada. He'd already spent enough time away from home, and he had to get back home to help with Imani. After a brief hug and some brief goodbyes, the two friends went their separate ways. Jada, having nowhere else to go, started to wander the streets. The village itself was pretty big, coming close to actually becoming a small town in actuality. There were plenty of shops and little tea markets. A lot of the houses were scattered around, and the villagers filled the air with noise from their conversations.

Jada's contentment in watching the villagers made her feel at ease temporarily. It reminded her that there could be little bits of peace in between the brutalities of the war. As she was walking through the streets, the fifteen year old would slow her walk for a little bit, observing the shops, looking at what they had to offer. Jada would make sure to not stay long, she didn't want to come across as too suspicious or unwanted.

 _Still, doesn't hurt to just admire._

Crossing her arms over her chest, Jada went on her way, weaving her way past people, some of whom glared at her as they walked by. They were looks the fifteen year old had grown used to. If she didn't get a glare every now and again, it would be a bit weird. Right as she was about to turn the corner, Jada slammed into something — or, possibly, some _one_ — and let out a surprised shriek. The force of the collision caused her to fall on the ground, a bit of pain shooting through her tailbone.

"Hey!" The voice was sharp, laced in anger and disgust. "Why don't you look where you're going!"

Looking up, Jada saw an older man scowling down at her. His emerald green eyes glittered angrily and his jaw was set in a way the teen didn't particularly like. Letting out a defeated sigh, the fifteen year old scrambled to her feet, wincing slightly at the slight discomfort she felt in doing so.

"Sorry," Jada said. "I didn't mean to run into you."

As the man began walking away, he let out a scoff. "You little bastard," he growled. "You don't _belong_ here! Why don't you go back to the Fire Nation!"

Jada couldn't help but flinch at that. She couldn't help it. In her eyes, that was considered an insult. Sure, she was a Firebender, but that didn't mean she belonged in the Fire Nation. Half of her lineage belonged to the Earth Kingdom, and since she spent most of her life there, that's where she intended to stay. At the same time, however, Jada didn't expect everyone to be so understanding. They couldn't possibly see things the way she did. For many of the villagers, Jada wasn't a contributing member of their community; she was the Firebending scum. She was the little bastard who should've been taken or killed all those years ago when the soldiers came. Jada Liu was the abomination of the village.

 _Just another reason to leave,_ a voice in the back of her mind whispered. _Tae might want you to stay, but how much more of this abuse can you take, hmm? Being called names on a daily basis, being treated as if you're insignificant — it hurts, doesn't it?_

Shaking her head, Jada wrapped her arms around herself and hurriedly walked away. She was completely unaware of the heated looks people were giving her. At that point, the older man she ran into was long gone, but his words still stung deeply in her. That was probably the worst thing anyone had ever said to her.

But would that be enough motivation to leave?

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **First off, sorry for the wait on this chapter.* Secondly, if there's anything that comes off as confusing or just weird, don't hesitate to let me know, okay? On top of that, leave constructive criticism where you think it's due. I'd appreciate to know what you guys think of the story so far. Lastly, I hope you guys are having a splendid summer so far. I'd sure as hell feel happy to know you guys were having a summer full of excitement and adventures. I went on a three-day camping trip this past weekend; and I really enjoyed myself. So yeah, there's that.**

 **Anywho, nothing in the ATLA fandom belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the laptop I'm currently typing on. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **Also, this whole first part of the story takes place before Aang is discovered in the iceberg. It'll probably be a while before the canon characters are introduced, so if you guys don't mind bearing through some more OC development and whatnot, I'd appreciate it.**

 **Like I mentioned before, be sure to leave constructive criticism where you think it's due. And don't be afraid to ask/mention about things that you think are confusing or otherwise unclear. I'll try and fix it to the best of my ability. If I don't know what's coming across as bothersome for you guys, then I won't know how to make it better in the future.**

 **I don't know if that makes sense, but it's two in the morning where I'm at and I'm extremely sleep deprived.**

 **On that note, be sure to leave random facts in the review section. It could be on something new, or it could be on something old. It's completely up to you guys.**

 **Thanks a bunch, guys.**

 **Dorothy Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh, I hope some day I'll make it out of here_  
 _Even if it takes all night or a hundred years_  
 _Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near_  
 _Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear_

-lovely; **by Billie Eilish and Khalid**

* * *

There were a lot of things in Jada's life that she took. The first being the acceptance of her mother's death. She knew Kiri would never be involved in her life the way she wanted, but that was fine. The fifteen year old also knew that her father, before his death, would never fully love or embrace his daughter the way a father should. Lastly, the teen knew that the villagers would never accept her because of her mixed heritage. Those were all things Jada had to come to terms with. It was all out of her control, but she was willing to do what she could to look beyond that. She _wanted_ to keep living in her village, if not for herself then for Tae. She _wanted_ to feel comfortable with herself, despite the years Ronin and the villagers had her feeling like garbage. In Jada's life, she was filled with so many conflicting emotions. There were too many things for her and it would become overwhelming sometimes.

It had taken years for Jada to brush off the harsh words her father had thrown her way. It had taken years for the teen to develop a foundation for her self-confidence. Jada had been impressed with that little bit of progress, but she knew that with the villagers, it would be nearly impossible to go any further. She _wanted_ to believe she could stay and have a healthy life, but that didn't seem possible. The villagers were too bitter. They held too many grudges, many of which Jada knew not to blame herself for. She saw herself as a native to the Earth Kingdom, even if those around her believed otherwise.

But it wasn't until recently that the thoughts of leaving the village popped into Jada's head. The options of living either in Ba Sing Se or Omashu were rather daunting, but the teen knew she had a lot of thinking to do on the matter. In a matter of weeks, she came to the conclusion of leaving the village to start over. Her parents were long dead and she had no family members in the village, anyway. Sure, Tae lived there, but Jada felt as if she were holding him back. He had his parents and siblings to think about; he couldn't keep worrying about his homeless, Firebending friend.

 _Just try and figure out a way to repay him,_ Jada thought. _You'll figure something out, I'm sure._

It was definitely a sweet thought, one that made Jada's chest tighten a bit. She didn't like thinking that way. Tae had been more than helpful in keeping her above water when things got tough. How selfish would it be to just _leave_ without repaying him?

 _Pretty selfish, if you ask me._ A small voice in the back of Jada's mind was whispering away, causing the fifteen year old to grimace slightly. _He asked you to give it a few days, to think about whether you really wanted to leave. And what do you do? You think about leaving, anyway._

Letting out a heavy sigh, the fifteen year old crossed her arms over her chest. She knew how sensitive the villagers were with her being among them. It was to be expected, but it still hurt nonetheless. Jada _hated_ being the outcast. She'd just gotten over her father's verbal abuse from before he died, and now she had to figure out ways to overcome the village's neglectfulness.

How much more could she _possibly_ take?

 **...**

"It's the fifteen year anniversary." Standing by a nearby window, an older woman let out a sigh. In her eyes, it felt like yesterday when her daughter chose to leave. The whole family had been baffled, heartbroken, _mortified_. In Fire Nation aristocracy, it was almost unheard of for an heiress to choose a more _peasant_ lifestyle. But that's exactly what happened with Kiri. Her family couldn't seem to comprehend the absolute _ridiculousness_ of the need to leave, and nothing they did seemed to change her mind.

Kiri's mother, Hitori, had been hurt the most over her daughter's abandonment. The two shared a close bond, one that seemed almost unbreakable. The day Kiri chose to leave left Hitori a mess. It took a long time for her to recover.

"It is." Hitori's husband, Sy, stood at the doorway, looking over a scroll. "It still brings shame to our family, what Kiri did."

Hitori turned her head slightly, her eyes moving from the scenery outside to gaze at Sy coldly. "She's still our daughter," she replied, keeping her tone distant but even.

"Regardless." Sy's gaze went from the scroll to meet Hitori's. "Kiri should have known better than to choose a peasant's life over her duties. Being an heiress comes with a level of responsibility, one she obviously couldn't handle."

Hitori simply huffed in response.

"Still, it would seem Aster's progress has been going quite nicely. He should be able to inherit the family's fortune in due time."

"Your nephew will never replace our daughter."

"He's done more for our family than _she_ ever has." Sy's tone became harsh, dripping with venom. "I promised my sister, before her death, that I'd take care of Aster. Kiri's defiance could only go so far. Aster has proven himself to be a worthy heir."

Hitori didn't say anything. Her gaze went back to the window, her amber eyes observing the garden. She remembered, vividly, how Kiri would play in the bushes, running around and laughing loudly. It didn't seem possible, knowing that her daughter was gone. It felt like some kind of nightmare, even after fifteen years. The saddest thing, though, in that time was Sy's seemingly disregard for his daughter's absence. He treated Kiri's decision like it was an every day occurrence, not even asking twice. It was unreal. And when his sister died two years later, Sy was quick to take in his nephew, Aster. Hitori couldn't comprehend that, her brain frazzled at the eagerness her husband felt to replace his child. Aster's place in the home felt forced, and it didn't settle well with Hitori at all.

"Kiri chose to no longer be a member of our family the day she left," Sy added. "Whatever she's doing with her life now is none of my concern. I will be focusing all my attention on Aster's development and preparing him for his future."

That was all he seemed to worry about.

 **...**

 _If my parents never met, would I have ever been born?_ Jada sat herself down on a boulder just outside the village. She spent a good portion of her time wandering around, admiring everything and thinking to herself. After bumping into that man, Jada felt her brain go into overdrive. She wanted to know just how desperate she was about leaving — how badly did she want to go? Was it worth, leaving the only place she ever knew? But having the opportunity to see the world. . .that was something Jada wanted. Whether she decided to live in Omashu or Ba Sing Se, having the chance to see all kinds of sights was very appealing. But there were other thoughts, obviously and naturally, that crossed Jada's mind.

The most common thoughts were frequently unanswered questions. If Kiri and Ronin had never met, what would've happened? Jada probably would've never been born, and her parents would've fallen in love with different people. The idea of that happening sounded weird, the more the fifteen year old thought about it. If Jada hadn't been born to her parents, would Kiri have died birthing another child? That was a very important question in the teen's mind. Was it because of the stress of childbirth that Kiri died, or was there a whole other factor completely? Ronin never gave specific explanations into his partner's death, and it seemed reasonable. Jada would've hated knowing the full extent of her mother's passing. On the other hand, there was the little bit of curiosity that bubbled deep in her stomach, one that could never be answered.

Resting her elbows on her knees, Jada couldn't help but let a bout of insecurity flood her. It was unnerving, thinking like that, but she also knew that her parents would've had _completely_ different lives if they had never met.

Giving her head a firm shake, Jada shoved the thoughts from her mind. Turning one of her hands over, so the palm was facing upwards, the teen — very effortlessly — watched as a yellowish-orange flame flickered just inches above her hand. In Jada's eyes, she always found a certain kind of beauty to Firebending. Obviously, there were the destructive tendencies that came with it, but there was a level of appeal to it, as well. If it hadn't been for the Fire Nation's need to taint the aforementioned element, then maybe others would've seen it the same way Jada did.

Setting her jaw, the fifteen year old chose to focus herself on the flame. She hadn't done a very good job of practicing lately; she was certain she'd be sloppy if a fight ever arose.

The longer Jada concentrated on the flame, the bigger it became. The heat started to intensify, too; not too much, though, but just enough to feel the difference. For Jada, while she may not be the best when it came to Firebending, one of her biggest accomplishments had to be her level of control. She liked to pride herself in how well she was in that area; how easy it was for her to not lose herself in her bending. Jada had seen plenty of benders, and not just Firebenders, lose themselves in a number of ways. Their bending would become sloppy, and anyone — or any _thing_ — around them got injured.

Holding up her other hand, Jada hoped to keep the flame expanding while maintaining her control over it. Trying to keep a flame from spiraling was difficult when it was being done one-handed. Curving her hands around the flickering ball of heat, Jada kept her breathing even and her head clear. She didn't need any kind of distraction, she couldn't afford it.

When her hands were close to a foot apart, Jada was awestruck in the flame's appearance. It was consistent in its shape and heat, not once showing signs of becoming too hard to handle. The area around Jada was faintly lit by the fire, allowing the teen to take a quick look around, though it was a sight she was used to. Her village, Haan'oli, was a little over a mile away from a desert. Which, evidently, meant the soil would steadily start drying up the closer to the desert one became. Desert-dwelling animals tended to visit Haan'oli on a near frequent basis. It wasn't uncommon. It'd be odd _not_ seeing them. There were also the occasional Sandbenders, too; who, when visiting or passing through, would cause problems. Thankfully, they rarely ever left the desert, so not a lot of people would ever encounter them.

 _You've gotten better at this. With a little more practice, maybe you'll become a master one day._

Wouldn't that be something, to become a Firebending master! Jada wasn't sure how confident she was in her abilities, but she knew she could go a long way with a little more practice. Besides, it's not like anything exciting was happening in her life. She'd have plenty of opportunities to get better.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **I'd like to apologize for the wait on this chapter. I know it's not the best one, but I'm hoping you guys could at least find it tolerable. If you've got any constructive criticism, don't hesitate to let me know, okay? I'd greatly appreciate it.**

 **Nothing in the ATLA universe belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and my cell phone. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **Again, I know this chapter isn't the best, but some constructive criticism from you guys would be awesome.**

 **Lastly, I'm sure I mentioned this in a previous a/n, but this story takes place before Aang was found in the iceberg. I'm not sure how long it'll take for me to add in his awakening, or having any of the canon characters actually have written parts in the story, but I can guess it'll be a while. I just want the chance to write the characters out — kind of like a rough draft — before officially giving them parts in the story. I'd hate to find out that I wrote their personalities and stuff wrong. And, before I wrap this up, I'd like to have you guys help me when it comes to the canon ATLA characters. Please, please, PLEASE tell me if I get them wrong in any way. I'd hate to find out later on that I wrote them incorrectly. That would be awkward.**

 **Anywho, leave a random fact in the review section if you want! It can be on something new or on something old! I don't care. Whatever you guys want, I guess.**

 **Thanks, guys.**

 **Dorothy Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

_I love making you believe_  
 _What you get is what you see_  
 _But I'm so fake happy_  
 _I feel so fake happy_  
 _And I bet everybody here_  
 _Is just as insincere_  
 _We're all so fake happy_  
 _And I know fake happy_

-Fake Happy; **by Paramore**

* * *

Firebending, in Jada's eyes, was important. While, on one hand, it reminded her of her mother; on the other hand, it reminded the teen that she had the potential to become something _more_. There _had_ to be more to Firebenders than the negativity that surrounded them. Sure, the last hundred years proved that anyone with that particular ability was probably an enemy, but that couldn't be the case for _every_ one. In Jada's fifteen years of life, she never _once_ liked to associate herself with the Fire Nation in any way, shape, or form. It made her sick to think that way. But there were occasional thoughts that fluttered in the teen's mind every now and again. Thoughts that would involve the possibility of _good_ Firebenders; the ones who didn't fit the conventional "murderous sociopaths" the rest of the world viewed them as.

That was one of Jada's biggest fantasies — to meet a real, _kind_ Firebender. They had to exist somewhere in the world, but hopefully not in the Fire Nation.

When the fifteen year old first learned she was a Firebender, it had been one of the most exciting days of her life. She didn't know how she'd turn out, considering her family's large number of benders and non-benders. Ronin had been convinced his daughter would either be an Earthbender or a non-bender, though Kiri would've been happy however her little girl turned out. Bending wasn't a big priority for her. At least, that had been the couple's discussion before Jada's birth. Afterward, when all the drama had ensued during and after the birthing process, it seemed as though Ronin's mental stability over the matter deteriorated. He became harsh and somewhat cruel; verbally attacking his daughter at any given moment. He hated how similar Jada looked to Kiri; he hated how she could Firebend and how she was becoming so independent so quickly. In reality, however, the independence came from a lack of parental guidance. There were a lot of trials and errors before Jada found herself on a decent path, but she was fairly young when she started straying from her father's influence.

Upon the realization that Ronin had died, however, brought Jada a bout of conflicting emotions. She was saddened over the news, obviously mourning over her parent; but she was also relieved. She wouldn't have to endure his verbal assaults anymore, she could finally have the chance to move on and be the person she _wanted_ to be. The healing process from Ronin's harsh words was slow and steady, but it did come. All the damage from the villagers' cruelty seemed to be a forever work in progress. The longer Jada stayed, the harder it became to grow in confidence and acceptance.

A lot of the negativity in Jada's life came from her Firebending. Ronin didn't like it because it reminded him of Kiri. The village didn't like it because it reminded them of the Fire Nation. But in all honesty, Jada couldn't control how she turned out. Whether she was an Earthbender, a non-bender, or a Firebender, there was no way anyone could've predicted the outcome. Jada didn't mind being a Firebender.* She found it to be a kind of learning experience. She could test her limitations and see where her training could take her. It was the one thing in the teen's life she seemed to understand more than anything. Firebending was the main part of her identity, it was what made Jada _Jada_. That was the important thing, right?

After staring at the flames between her hands for a moment longer, the fifteen year old felt a wave of satisfaction wash over her before extinguishing the fire. She didn't want to draw too much attention to herself. If the villagers saw her using her Firebending, they'd start coming after her for sure. That was something Jada was desperately trying to avoid.

It's not like she had enough attention on her already.

"Just a little more practice, and I'll be fine," Jada murmured, rubbing her hands up and down her legs. "I just. . .don't know how I'm supposed to become a better Firebender in a land that not only hates me, but doesn't have — if any — other Firebenders."

That was just one few setbacks for Jada. Since she never had the nerve to leave Haan'oli before, she had no clue if there were other Firebenders in the Earth Kingdom. Sure, there were the soldiers, but they didn't technically count. Not in Jada's eyes, at least. They were loyal to the Fire Nation, to _Ozai_. The fifteen year old, should she choose to leave, wanted to find another Firebender who _wasn't_ loyal to the Fire Nation. But what were the chances of finding someone like _that_?

Slowly standing up, Jada lifted her arms above her head in a stretch, grimacing a little when she felt the base of her back pop a little. That seemed to be an ongoing problem with her — the popping of joints and other body parts. How could something like that be possible at fifteen? She wasn't super old, and she hadn't done a lot of training that could strain her body or anything.

 _Or you were sitting down for too long. There's always that._

It was plausible. Jada did have a bad habit of, sometimes, overthinking unnecessary things.

Turning around for a moment, the fifteen year old had her back facing the village as she squinted her eyes to the scenery behind her. She could barely see anything. The sun was nearly gone from the sky, and it was usually hard to see anything once the sun set. The village might light a few torches to help them keep some visibility, but outside — even on the outskirts — there wasn't a lot to go off of.

 _It would be so easy to just walk out and go,_ Jada thought. _I'd be able to just. . . go and. . .do what I want to do._

A restless feeling welled up deep inside Jada. If she really wanted to, she _could_ leave. She could take what minimal belongings she had and escape into the night, never to be seen again. It's not like anyone — minus Tae — would miss her. Jada Liu was one of the most hated people in Haan'oli. What difference would it make if she were to just leave?

 _You could definitely do it,_ a small voice whispered. _Get some food, get whatever clothes still fit, and leave. This village has nothing for you. All you've got left is Tae, and you're holding him back in so many ways. All you have to do. . .is take that first step._*

Would it really be that easy? To pack up and go? Koh, it seemed almost surreal. Then again. . .Jada didn't feel as though she was ready. She felt as though more preparation would need to be done in order to leave Haan'oli.

 _Well,_ she thought, _I could always get started tonight._

 **...**

Ozai could be seen as a very cold and calculating man. He prided himself not only in his Firebending, but in his ability to manipulate others. It didn't matter who the people were — his children, his brother, his _people_ — they were all puppets in the grand scheme of things. That's how he always viewed people. Ozai prayed on the weakness of others in order to further himself in the Fire Nation, in the Royal Family.

When Iroh's son died, Ozai was quick to request his brother's removal as heir to the throne.

When Azulon requested Zuko be sacrificed so Ozai would understand the loss of a firstborn son, the demand was readily accepted. Besides, if Zuko were to be killed, what difference would it make anyway? He was in no way like his sister, Azula. Ozai saw his son as a disgrace, a dishonor to the Royal Family. If death were to befall the young boy, it would be doing the Fire Nation a favor. But, of course, there had to be an intervention. Though it did work out in the end.

When Ursa found out her son would be sacrificed as per Azulon's orders, she was quick to intervene. Ozai used his former wife's need to protect her son to advance himself. Ursa willingly accepted to poison Azulon and accept banishment from the Fire Nation capital as punishment. It was almost too good to be true. With the old man dead, then Ozai would be able to ascend the throne. While it was a bit disheartening to know that Zuko would _live_ , in the end, it didn't matter. Iroh, after his son's death, held no interest in becoming Fire Lord, so the title would've gone to Ozai anyway.

There were so many things that seemed to be falling into place. The war was still going strong, the Fire Nation greedily taking land and prisoners. War criminals were either sent to the Boiling Rock or to labor camps. The Avatar was still missing. The Earth Kingdom was becoming more and more populated with Fire Nation colonies. The one thing Ozai was looking forward to, though, was conquering Ba Sing Se. That blasted city had remained untouched by his soldiers the entire time during the war. While Omashu was also on the list of Earth Kingdom cities that remained untouched, Ba Sing Se was the most important. The latter was under the Earth King's rule, and if it were to be conquered by the Fire Nation, then the nation would have no one to turn to.

The fall of Ba Sing Se would mean victory for the Fire Nation. And since the Avatar has remained missing for the duration of the war, it would seem being able to invade the Earth Kingdom capital would be relatively easy. Naturally, breaking through the walls would be difficult, but having the citizens obey the laws of the Fire Nation should be simple.

Who knew that being Fire Lord would be so easy?

 **...**

It was certainly taking Jada a bit to get some of her things together. She had decided, on the way over to where her belongings were stashed, that leaving Haan'oli would be for the best. Her promise to Tae may have been short-lived, but the fifteen year old just couldn't wait that long. Hours of debating and questioning and procrastinating kept her antsy and unsure on what to do. Leave it to a little Firebending to help clear her head.

Leaving Haan'oli would definitely be a difficult task. For starters, Jada never once stepped foot outside the village for any means necessary. Sure, she would occasionally spend time on the outskirts of the village, but she never really thought of it as anything but that. It was going to be a definite change, that much is obvious. And Jada found herself ready for that. She could take some clothes and food, maybe even steal a bag from a local merchant before officially leaving. But there was also Tae. . .

Jada would feel awful if she left her friend without some kind of goodbye. She'd feel absolutely guilty if she didn't let him know what was going on.

 _So. . .get what you need, leave a note for Tae,_ she thought. _Doesn't sound too hard._

It didn't. Jada could get all of that done, no problem. She'd be able to get it all out of the way. Just as long as she was far away from Tae when he read the letter.

That's the most important thing.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Sorry for the poorly written chapter, but I hope you guys at least tolerate it. If you see anything that could use some improvement, don't hesitate to let me know, okay? I'd appreciate it. Constructive criticism is important to me.**

 **Nothing in the ATLA universe belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplot, and the shoes in my closet. If you've got ideas for an OC or a subplot, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **I'm sure I've mentioned this before, but if I, in any way, get the canon characters wrong, please tell me. I'd hate to find out later I wrote them wrong and then have to change God knows how many chapters. I'd just like a little help from you guys.**

 **Be sure to leave a random fact on anything you choose. Old facts, new facts, whatever facts — just pop it in the review section.**

 **Thanks a bunch, guys.**

 **Dorothy Rose**


	5. Chapter 5

_Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions_  
 _I keep my visions to myself, it's only me_  
 _Who wants to wrap around your dreams and,_  
 _Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?_  
 _Dreams of loneliness,_  
 _Like a heartbeat, drives you mad_  
 _In the stillness of remembering, what you had,_  
 _And what you lost and what you had and what you lost_

-Dreams; **by Fleetwood Mac**

* * *

There was a very special hiding spot Jada used to keep her minimal personal belongings safe. No one in the village, not even _Tae_ , knew of its whereabouts. The teen found that to be very important. She couldn't afford anyone attempting to steal what little personal items she had left. The clothing Tae had given her, along with the food she had rationed out — it was all in that spot. It probably wasn't the most sanitary way to keep things hidden, but Jada found it to be satisfactory, given her circumstance. So, the teen hurried to where her spot was, in the dark and hoping to go unnoticed by the villagers.

 _As if anyone would want to confront me in any way,_ Jada thought. _The perks of being a Firebender in the Earth Kingdom is perpetual isolation._

With a snicker, Jada quickly maneuvered her way around rock piles and other miscellaneous items until her spot came into view. It was located a little over a mile outside of the village, surrounded by boulders that fell due to an earthquake decades before. Again, Jada knew it wasn't a very sanitary place to keep food and clothes, but it was the best option _for_ her. When she approached the boulders, the fifteen year old let out a huff as she prepared to climb up. It wasn't super difficult, but when it was dark out and the only light came from the rising moon, one had to be cautious on where they placed their hands and feet.

Jada carefully placed her hands on the hard edges of the boulder, pushing herself up and placing her feet on some of the ridges.

 _Just hurry up and get this over with,_ Jada thought. _Get what you can, write your note for Tae, and leave. You've procrastinated long enough on this. Seriously, how much longer can you put this off?_

A valid question, honestly. Jada had been thinking about leaving for weeks. She didn't know why things were getting so complicated for her. Sure, Tae wanted her to ensure leaving was what she wanted, but living in Haan'oli was really starting to wear her out. Leaving was the best solution. Jada would have the chance to restart somewhere else. If she were to relocate to some other part of the Earth Kingdom, then she wouldn't have to worry about people knowing about her mixed heritage. Besides, it wasn't blatantly obvious that Jada had Fire Nation blood in her. The only way someone could really tell would be if they paid attention to her eyes. It seemed as though, from what the teen could tell, a majority of people who lived in the Fire Nation had amber-colored eyes. That was the one thing Jada liked to think she inherited from her mother. As for her other physical characteristics, she couldn't tell what else she inherited from Kiri. But that didn't matter. Not when there were other things on Jada's mind.

When she finally reached where her belongings were held, the fifteen year old moved some smaller rocks out of the way. In a neatly folded pile were the few clothes that still fit Jada, along with her remaining food that was wrapped in a catagator skin pouch. Opening it, the teen was relatively satisfied with how fresh her food still looked.

Grabbing her clothes and the catagator pouch, Jada stood at her full height and moved the smaller rocks back into a haphazard pile.

Letting out a sigh, the fifteen year old carefully maneuvered herself down from the boulders and made her way back to the village.

 **...**

There were a lot of things going through Jada's mind. She wanted to find the right words; she wanted to figure out the most appropriate explanation — but nothing seemed good enough. Tae had been the only person in Jada's life who was consistent. He was always there for her when she needed it; he provided the best advice, he gave her food and water and clothing; he was the closest thing she had to a _family_. Not even Jada's own parents held the kind of bond the teen had with her friend. With Kiri, it was because of her death. Ronin had been completely uninvolved in Jada's life in all kinds of aspects. He may have been there physically, but he wasn't completely _there_.

Tae, on the other hand. . .he was the one constant Jada needed in her life. He gave her security, he gave her a foundation. He looked beyond her Firebending abilities and focused on who she was as a _person_. It didn't matter that Jada had a mixed heritage, it didn't _matter_ that she was an outcast in her own community — Tae was willing to overlook that. It was the one thing the teen wanted in her life.

That's why writing a last minute goodbye note was so difficult.

What would be the right thing to say? How could Jada come up with a reasonable explanation for her last minute decision? Tae had requested that she take her time in coming to a conclusion. She promised to, but ultimately failed to do so. It made Jada feel like a horrible person. It made her feel like a lousy friend.

 _Just figure something out and quit feeling sorry for yourself._

A scowl came across the teen's face as she tried thinking over what she wanted to say. She'd managed to rip off a flier from a nearby store and wanted to use that as a means of writing. And since she didn't have any ink or anything, that meant, unfortunately, that Jada had to come up with an alternative to writing the note. Which, in other words, meant finger-painting what she wanted with dirt. It wasn't what the teen wanted, but it was the best she could come up with. It was definitely a _sloppy_ way of saying goodbye, but it was better than nothing. So, with a disheartened sigh, Jada knew she'd have to do her very best to make her plan work.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **First off, I'd like to apologize for the wait on this chapter. I know it's not the best, and it's incredibly short compared to the other ones, but I hope you guys can overlook that. And, if you don't mind, please leave some constructive criticism where you see fit. I'd greatly appreciate it.**

 **Nothing in the ATLA universe belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the socks that I wear. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **Again, I know this chapter is short and poorly written, but I'll try and make a better chapter for my next update. Ideas from you guys are always welcome, too.**

 **Be sure to leave random facts on whatever comes to mind for you guys. It could be old or new, it doesn't matter to me.**

 **Thanks a bunch, guys.**

 **Dorothy Rose**


End file.
